The Orange Bird of the Leaf
by Dis Lexic
Summary: During a beating at the hands of a mob, Naruto is saved by an old friend of the fourths. Taken in by one of the leafs legends, Naruto will become a Ninja above and byond his Father. su.
1. Chapter 1

The Oringe Bird of the Leaf

During a beating at the hands of a mob, Naruto is saved by an old friend of the fourths. Taken in by one of the leafs legends, Naruto will become a Ninja above and byond his Father. .

**I'm in a bit of a quandary for this story. You see, I want to do a story with a paring, but I love to bash him so much. Thus, I need your help loyal fans. Should I a. make Sasuke a girl or B. give Sasuke a twin sister so I can still bash the snot out of him? Leave your choice in the comments section below.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1

Walking towards the gates of Konoha, a cloaked figure stopped for a moment to take in the massive gates of his home. The figure was male and covered in a black, hooded cloak held closed by a ruby broach. Underneath the cloak he wore the standard Jonin uniform with his headband around his neck. The cloaked figure was well known amongst the Elemental nations as one of three S rank Ninja that had fought in the third Shinobi war. He was Karusu Goka, the Black Bird of Konoha. He was famous for his overpowered fire release that he put to great use during the war to incinerate entire battalions of Iwa troops. He was also the best friend of the fourth Hokage.

"It'll be good to see Minato and Kushina again," he said, smiling at the thought of seeing his old friends after five years. Karusu had been sent on a long term mission across the seas five years previous. The fourth wanted to know what lay beyond the borders of the Elemental Nations and had sent his best friend to find out. But now he was back and would be able to catch up with his old friends and finally meet the little one the happy couple were so looking forward to.

The black cloaked man walked through the gates, nodding at the Chunin guards who looked awed at seeing the man who was a legend in Konoha. As he entered the village, Karusu dropped his hood to reveal his face and hair. His skin was pale but not unhealthily so. His eyes were a rather unusual dark purple and his shoulder length hair was a similar colour and pulled into a ponytail. Across his for-head were seven cross-shaped markings, growing larger as they reached the centre of his fore-head.

He walked through the village at a slowly, enjoying the sights and sounds on his way to see the Hokage to report on his mission and to, hopefully, catch up over a cup of Saki. As he was walking, he caught the scent of blood and the sound of yelling in the distance. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of a crowd of people in an ally where the sounds and smell was coming from. Curious, the Jonin hopped up onto a nearby rooftop and took a look at what was going on. What he saw made him start spitting fire.

The mob was beating a little boy who only looked about four. The boy had spikey hair that was so covered in blood that Karusu couldn't tell what colour it was. The boy was completely covered in his own blood and looked like he was unconscious, not that Karusu blamed the kid. As he watched, he caught sight of an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair watching the beating take place. Making a mental note to kick Kakashi's ass later, the Jonin flashed through some hand signs and fired of a jutsu.

**Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu, **he intoned before breathing out a massive ball of fire that incinerated a villager who was about to run the boy through before hopping down and glaring at the mob who looked absolutely terrified or absolutely furious.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Karusu.

"Finishing what the fourth started!" shouted one of the villagers, getting a raised eyebrow from Karusu.

"Oh, and what did Minato start that would make you want to kill a child?" he demanded, knowing that his old friend would never condone this.

"The fourth sealed the demon in the form of a child for us to kill!" shouted someone else in the crowd.

Karusu raised his other eyebrow before looking down at the boy, only for his eyes to widen when he saw his face and hair colour for the first time. The child's face, although covered in blood, was almost identical to Kushina's and his hair was the same yellow as Minato. To make matters worse, he could feel Yokei flowing through the boys Chakra coils, repairing the damage to his body. He was about to say something, likely a fire jutsu to incinerate the rest of the mob, when an ANBU in a weasel mask arrived and slaughtered them all before turning his blade on Karusu.

"Step away from the boy," he said, giving him a Sharingan enhanced glare through the eyeholes of his mask.

"You just saved me a job," said Karusu, gently picking the boy up, completely ignoring the order, "Could you go and get the Hokage? I need to get the kid to hospital."

"Who are you?" demanded the ANBU, amazed that the stranger was willing to ignore the orders of an ANBU.

"Karusu Goka, at your service," said Karusu with an elaborate bow before vanishing in a flame shinshun.

Half an hour, ten threatened doctors and an incinerated nurse later saw Karusu glaring at the third Hokage over the boy's bed.

"Explain," said Karusu, brooking no argument.

The old man sighed before launching into the tale of the Kyuubi attack and the death of Minato and Kushina and the horrible life that Naruto, there son, lived. By the end of it Karusu was livid.

"I will not allow the son of my best friend to live like this Sarutobi," said Karusu, "I don't care what it takes, I will adopt Naruto. Oh and if that good for nothing godfather of his comes calling, tell him that I have a fireball with his name on it!"

Sarutobi nodded and pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"I have the papers right here," said Sarutobi.

"Does he know about his heritage or the Kyuubi?" asked Karusu.

"No," answered Sarutobi.

"I can understand not telling him who his parents are without having someone to protect him, but to neglect to tell him he's the host of the Kyuubi is just asking for trouble," said Karusu.

"I wanted him to have a normal childhood," said Sarutobi.

"A normal..? why is it that whenever an old man says that, a child suffers for it?" questioned Karusu.

At that moment, in another dimension, a manipulative old goat shagger sneezed violently in the middle of plotting.

"Old man, you knew that Naruto would never have a normal childhood as soon as the knowledge of him being the Kyuubis Jinchūriki got out," said Karusu as he stated signing the adoption papers.

The old man sighed and nodded, knowing full well that his students' student was correct.

"I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Naruto," he said.

"To be completely honest, I don't think we need to worry about telling him anything," said Karusu.

"Why?" asked the old man.

"Cus he's been awake since the start of the conversation," was the reply.

The Hokage gaped as the blond boy sat up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"are you really going to adopt me?" asked the blond, looking at the cloaked Jonin.

"I promised your parents I'd protect you if anything happened to them," said Karusu, "And not even the Kyuubi will stop me from keeping that promise."

"You don't cair that I've got a demon inside me?" asked Naruto, eyes tearing up.

"Not likely," said Karusu before he was knocked of his chair by a sobbing blond.

Two hours and five fired (literally) doctors later saw Naruto being released from the hospital and following his new father to his new home. The Goka clan had never been large or important, in spite of their incredible control over fire. The clan compound reflected that. It was comprised of about an acre of land with only three buildings on it. The main house, a garden shed and a greenhouse. The rest of the place was overgrown after five years of neglect, but several large burn scars could be seen through the grass. The house was three stories tall and had a red shingle roof. Inside was Spartan and mostly decorated with reds and blacks. It was rather dusty having no one to clean it for five years will do that to a place. The ground floor had a kitchen, living room and a dining room, all rather modest and all had the feeling of being well used by the family that lived here. The second floor had five bedrooms and two bathrooms, along with a study used by the clan head. The third floor had the clans library. This was something that the clan prided itself on, and for good reason. The room ran the entire length of the house and was stuffed to capacity with bookshelves, all of which were filled to capacity with books on all manner of subjects. Not even the Hokage library could match this library. It was enough to get Naruto drooling when he saw the massive number of books and scrolls contained within.

That night, after cleaning the place up and going shopping for food and new clothes for Naruto, the two were sitting at the dinner table getting to know one another.

"Can you tell me about my parents?" asked Naruto, looking down at his plate.

"I can, but Naruto please remember that you weren't told before for a reason," said Karusu, "if it came out that you were there son, you would be swamped by assassination attempts. I'm strong, but I'm still only human. Until you get stronger, you can't tell anyone who your family is."

The blond nodded, understanding the seriousness of what his adoptive father was saying.

"Your parents were my best friends and by old teammates from my Genin days," began Karusu, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habaneroand your father was Minato Namikazi, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage and the man who stuck that furball in your gut."

The blond froze at that. The man who had sealed the fox into him was his father?

"Don't misunderstand why he did what he did Naruto," said Karusu, "Your parents loved you. Anyone who knew them could see that. He sealed the fox in you because, as Hokage, he could not ask another to give up their child when he was unwilling to give up his own. He asked that you be viewed as a hero for holding back the fox and the same people who praise and love him also spit on his dying wish and try to kill his son."

Silence fell over the kitchen as the new father son duo sat in silence. On remembering his deceased friends and the other thinking about his parents.

**Done. Its slightly shorter than what I usually do, but this was as good a place as any to stop. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Orange Bird of the Leaf

During a beating at the hands of a mob, Naruto is saved by an old friend of the fourths. Taken in by one of the leafs legends, Naruto will become a Ninja above and beyond his Father. .

**Right, hears the next chapter. I decided to use the twin idea in the end.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Time passed quickly for Naruto and Karusu as they got used to being a family. Naruto was still subjected to glares, but no one dared lay a finger on him, or over charge him in stores now that he had such a powerful ninja watching over him. Karusu also started to train Naruto in the ninja arts, nothing to large as the boy was still young, but it was a start.

Naruto and Karusu were walking down the street towards Ichiraku Raman stand when they were hailed by a female voice. The two turned round to see a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt. Clinging to her hand was a small girl of about Narutos age with long, black hair and eyes and a face very similar to her mothers. She was dressed in a pretty little yellow sundress and sandals.

"Hey Karusu, it's been a while," said the woman, hugging Karusu who blushed.

"H-hello Mikoto, it's good to see you," said Karusu, returning the hug whilst trying to get his blush under control. He had always had a crush on the kind Uchiha who was just as much of a pyromaniac as he was when she had been an active Ninja.

"Who's this?" he asked, leaning down to greet the small girl, who hid behind her mother's skirt.

"This is Tsuki," said Mikoto, gently pulling her daughter from behind her, "Tsuki, this is my old friend, Karusu."

"Nice to meet you," said the small girl, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Weren't you having twins when I left?" asked Karusu, turning back to Mikoto.

"Yes, Sasuke's at home with Fugaku," she answered before looking at the blond boy her old friend was accompanied by, "And this is?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, Believe it," said Naruto, loudly, drawing glares from the Civilians around him, a curious look from Tsuki and a bop on the head from Karusu.

"Future Hokage?" asked Mikoto, "That's a lofty goal. You'll need to be strong to succeed."

"I know, that's why I'll always give up and never quit!" said Naruto, a fire burning in his eyes, "Cus that's my Nindo, my Ninja way!"

The group sheared a laugh before Karusu invited the two female Uchiha to join them for lunch. Mikoto agreed and spent the time catching up with her old friend. By the end of the meal, Naruto and Tsuki were firm friends.

After that, Tsuki and Mikoto made sure to regularly stop by the Goka compound to spend time with the two boys. Karusu taught them both the Ninja basics, with the help of Mikoto who, in spite of not being an active Ninja for some time, still kept up her training. It told how good a teacher Karusu was when Naruto and Tsuki entered the Academy and immediately rose to the top of the class, in spite of the teacher's attempts at sabotaging the blond. When the two turned seven, Naruto started to up there training, teaching them both his personal Taijutsu style, the Jigokuken, Hells Fist. The style was quite brutal and required a fire affinity to use properly, something both kids had. It was based on bringing down the opponent by inflicting as much pain as possible by striking pressure points and injecting them with Katon Chakra. They had been instructed to only use the style against their foes or to protect themselves and their loved ones.

However, the most important event of the two young Ninjas lives happened a year later. Mikoto had confide with her old friend about her worries about her clan. How her husband and some amongst the clan were restless. She was worried as she had found plans for a coup d'état in Fugaku's study, not to mention that some members of the clan had gone missing. Her fears had proven to be correct as she now found herself staring at a blood covered Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy having just pulled his sword from her husband's body.

"Forgive me mother," said Itachi as he raised his sword, tears running down his face.

Mikoto closed her eyes, sheading a single tear as she thought of leaving her children and best friend.

"_Goodbye," _she thought as she heard Itachis sword coming towards her. She heard the sound of a blade meeting flesh but frowned as she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

In front of her was Karusu, Itachis blade piercing the palm of his left hand as he held the former ANBU captain still.

"Sorry Itachi, but I won't allow you to kill anymore innocents," he said as he went through some one handed signs, **"Kamiton, Tenchōken."**

From his middle and index fingers came a blade of yellow light. Around his hand appeared two halves of a cog and a pair of wings emerged from the top two teeth of the cog. The purple haired jonin swung his glowing sword at the traitor Uchiha who jumped back from the glowing blade. Taking the opportunity, Karusu went through another set of seals and generated an identical black blade from his left hand.

"**Yamiton, Jigokuchōken,"** he said before charging Itachi, cutting at the traitor with his twin swords. Itachi was able to avoid the swipes, but reserved a few cuts from the Chakra blades. Eventually, Itachi saw an opening and cut at Karusu's head with his ninjato. The bird named ninja leaned back to avoid the cut before moving into a new stance.

"**Tori no mai, Kakesu Hikō," **he said before vanishing and began to flit around Itachi, scoring shallow but painful cuts on the ANBU captain who was completely unable to counter the erratic movements of the Jonin before he leaped high into the air.

"**Tori no mai, Taka Tobikomi," **he shouted before using the momentum of his fall to ram his blades straight through Itachis chest. The traitor coughed up blood before dispersing into a murder of crows.

"you win Karusu," said Itachis voice, "I'll leave my mother, sister and brother in peace."

"Fuck, he got away," muttered Karusu, dispersing his twin blades and sealing the bleeding cut in his hand with a minor healing jutsu.

"Why'd you help?" asked Mikoto as she got to her feet.

"I've never been one to allow innocents to come to harm," said Karusu.

"How many survived?" asked Mikoto as she checked her unconsous children.

"Only you three," answered Karusu, "I found out about this too late to save any more. I was only just fast enough to save you."

Karusu lifted the dead body of Fugaku and carried him outside where numerous Kage bunshen were piling the dead bodies.

The purple haired Jonin placed the body of the clan head on the pile before turning to Mikoto.

"You know what needs to be done," said Karusu, "I don't want to risk their eyes falling into the wrong hands."

Mikoto nodded and turned away as her purple haired friend moved through some handsigns.

"**Katon, Itai Haika," **he said, before exhaling a stream of white hot fire onto the pile of bodies. The Uchiha matriarch let out a sob as she watched her family be consumed by crimson flames. She felt Karusu wrap his arms around her, also crying silent tears for the loss of innocent life. Mikoto buried her face in her friends chest and let out all her tears, crying for her lost family as they were reduced to ash by flames as red as blood.

**Man, that is one heart wrenching scean at the end. I hope I did that well, as well as the fight. Again. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I honestly couldn't continue after I wrote that. **

Technique list:

**Kamiton, Tenchōken: Light release, Heavens longsword. Creates a Chakra blade formed of light Chakra from the index and middle finger of the caster. Capable of cutting through almost anything. A rank.**

**Yamiton, Jigokuchōken: dark release, Hells longsword. Creates a Chakra blade formed of dark Chakra from the index and middle finger of the caster. Capable of cutting through almost anything. A rank.**

**Tori no mai, Kakesu Hikō: dance of the bird, Jays flight. One of the special techniques of the Flocks Flight Kenjutsu style. User moves around the opponent at high speed with erratic movements, dealing superficial but painful cuts.**

**Tori no mai, Taka Tobikomi: dance of the bird, Hawks Dive. . One of the special techniques of the Flocks Flight Kenjutsu style. User drops down on the opponent from above and uses the momentum of the fall to peace there defence**

**Katon, Itai Haika: fire release, Corpse Incineration. Used to destroy dead bodies completely. Taught to all hunter nin. Not really useful in combat.**


	3. AN Plea for OCs

**Alright, I need some help. I need a third team mate for Naruto and Tsuki, and I don't want to use someone from Canon. So I need Ocs. Send me there name, appearance, Affinity's, Jutsu list, Bloodline (If applicable) and village of origin. The one I like most will become there third teammate. I wont update past this AN until I get some sergestions, so send me some ideas.**


End file.
